Generally ball bearings have been used in many applications to reduce the friction between moving surfaces. However in certain applications such as gyroscopes where a spinning rotor determines the accuracy of the instrument, the requirement for minimum torque level change is extremely important because errors may be introduced into the instrument thereby compromising its accuracy and utility. Present day techniques for insuring low friction rely on brute force or cut and try methods. These methods include extensive cleaning and parts preparation and if after buildup testing is out of specifications, then rebuilding and repeating the assembly process in whole or in part is required until the specifications are met. These old methods lead to excessive costs and cycle time to complete buildup and are prime disadvantages of present day techniques.